


The Goddess’ Hand Guides All

by darkvioletcloud



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Late Night Writing, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 12:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkvioletcloud/pseuds/darkvioletcloud
Summary: Dimitri can’t sleep. Neither can Dedue.





	The Goddess’ Hand Guides All

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t sleep either.
> 
> Guess what game I’ve been playing.

Again the faces of the fallen lingered on his mind.

Since the Tragedy of Duscur, Dimitri never had a calm night’s rest. Of course he got to sleep at reasonable hours. Any self-respecting student would. It was the nightmares that plagued him.

He would wander the streets of the monastery until his body ached for him to rest. That night was no different as he listened to the owls call to one another, the crickets chirp, the night guard fly overhead on their Pegasi.

“Your Highness?”

Dimitri turned to see his second-in-command. Dedue was up as well, in his pajamas. “No need for formalities at this hour,” the young prince said. “What are you doing?”

“I am unable to sleep,” Dedue admitted. He turned his gaze skyward, looking up at the band of stars overhead. “I enjoy cloudless nights regardless.”

“As do I,” Dimitri mused.

“I can assume you are unable to sleep as well?” Dedue deduced.

“That is correct,” Dimitri replied. “May I tell you a secret? It could sound juvenile, admittedly.”

“Any secret is safe with me, Your- Dimitri,” Dedue said. “My apologies.”

“It’s fine,” Dimitri promised. “I have nightmares. I am reminded of war, constantly. The goddess does not smile upon me.”

“Nor I.”

A cold breeze passed through the street, shivering the two to their very core. Dedue felt his hair stand on the back of his neck, and Dimitri crosses his arms to get himself warm. Dedue spoke up. “Come inside my room. You’ll catch a cold.”

“Thank you, my friend,” Dimitri replied. He could not see Dedue smile as he opened the door. Dedue sat at his desk and motioned for Dimitri to sit on the bed, but Dimitri patted the mattress. “You speak so low. Sometimes I cannot hear you.”

“My apologies.” Dedue sat beside Dimitri. “Did you need me for anything, by the way?”

Dimitri shrugged. “Just company. I get lonely, admittedly,” he said. He moved his hand close to Dedue’s thigh, impressed by how large the other man was. Though they were a year apart, Dedue was taller, more muscular, and certainly stronger. Dimitri put his hand on Dedue’s, feeling the muscle and sinew on the back of his hand. Dedue’s fingers were broad and calloused from battle. Dimitri looked up at his vassal. “In another time, in another world… I think we could have been closer.”

“I-I’m sorry,” Dedue said. He did not move his hand. His heartbeat quickened.

“I wish for us to be equals, Dedue,” Dimitri confessed. “And for our responsibilities to be cast away. Duscur need not have fallen.”

“We still would not have met,” Dedue replied.

“Do you believe in fate?”

“The goddess’ hand guides all of us.”

The prince smiled. “I believe she guided the two of us together tonight,” he admitted.

“I agree.” Dedue dipped his head down, brushing his forehead against Dimitri’s. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips to his highness’.

Dimitri reciprocated, putting a hand on the back of Dedue’s head. Dedue’s lips felt like silk on his. He found them to be rather plump and comforting. His skin was a bit warm to the touch. Dimitri pulled himself closer to Dedue, pressing the larger student down on the bed. He pulled back to look into Dedue’s arms. The Duscur knight was smiling up at his prince, and pulled him back down for more kisses.

“Stay with me tonight,” Dedue requested. “I will protect you from nightmares.”

“Thank you, Dedue. I appreciate all you’ve done for me,” Dimitri replied. He pressed more kisses to Dedue’s face. “I love you.”

The two of them ended up sharing the bed for the night. Dedue’s strong arm wrapped around Dimitri as they spooned. Dimitri fell asleep quite fast, and soon began the nightmares. He moaned and mumbled in his sleep, and Dedue responded in turn with stroking his arm and shoulder. Dimitri calmed down, snuggling up in Dedue’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t spoil anything! I’m still in the middle of the Blue Lions route and I haven’t done either of the others.
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated. Thank you!


End file.
